


For The first Time

by Rumbelladonna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelladonna/pseuds/Rumbelladonna
Summary: "For the first time" a song by The script is the back drop of this very domesticated Mr and Mrs Gold.Still in Storybrooke with 12 year old Gideon and 9 year old daughter Noelle....the toll of parenthood, marriage angst and stress and the every day life, leaves our favorite couple lost.........read along as i refresh their now 14 year marriage
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Once upon a time - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	For The first Time

Chapter one  
Broken heart/ local bar

Belle laid across her king bed , very tired and weary. Gideon had crazy homework tonight and Noelle was begging for a slumber party for the following weekend. Work was nuts today. Computers were down, and her check engine light came on. Hot tears clouded her eyes as she checked the clock. 1035. Rumple hadn't come home. More than likely at Tillys the new bar in town. Lately he was so distant. Easily irritated and closed off. She wondered what went wrong. Fourteen years of marriage, 2 kids, two dogs, 3 cats. And Hammy...the hamster. She kept her library shipshape as well as Rumple managing his properties. He had bought so much more in the last few years that he hardly opened up the pawn shop.

A single tear slid down her face. Rumple hadn't touched her in two weeks. She couldn't remember the last time they had a date night or even kissed. The state of their marriage was shifting in ways Belle couldn't get a handle on. The kids were always busy and she with them. Where did this all go wrong?

Rumple tapped his scotch glass on the bar counter.  
"More? Mr.Gold? " Tilly asked.   
Gold nodded.  
"Umm... thats your third."  
Gold flashed her a look and Tilly scrambled.  
He looked down making circles with his fingers. His mind on that arroggate prick: , Don Sanders, the new mayor. In his meeting he was bragging about divorcing his wife of 30 years and was dating a 26 year old deli baker.  
"Sometimes Amy brings home left over icing and well you know what we do there, he laughed. Gold ended up leaving after that. Headed straight to the bar shaking his head.  
But his thoughts eventually settled on Belle. He realized that she hadn't sent one text to him today. Their communication skills were barely there anymore.. How? He thought......How did he and Belle drift so apart? Did she love him still? And did he love her as much. Fourteen glorious years although the last three hadn't been much to talk about. They fussed alot and sometimes he would sleep in the guestroom for a time out.  
Rumple threw a 50 dollar bill on the counter and walked torwards his shop. He hadn't been there since last sunday and he wanted to check on it. To his surprise a dim light was on in the back.  
Gold closed the door and grabbed a baseball bat and began walking to the back. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.  
Belle in her pajamas on the floor stretched out with a bottle of wine. She looked surprised to see him there.  
"Belle!" He said.." what the hell? Where are the kids?""  
"The kids are asleep at home with Nora there. I got bored and came here.  
"Why not drink at home?" He asked confused.  
"Because I wanted to be here."  
Gold shook his head and sat across from her in bewilderment.   
"Are you ok? " he asked concerned.   
Belle sighed. " Do you still love me Rumple?"  
Gold wasnt prepared for that question.  
"Of course" he said.  
Belle shot him a look. A look of disbelief.   
Rumple met her weary eyes and realized she was very serious.   
"I know things have been stressful, Belle stated as she poured another glass of wine.  
Gold nodded and reached for the bottle taking a huge swig.  
"Indeed they have. Gideon's baseball,science club, beta club fortnight.....he took another swig and so did Belle.  
Then Belle retorted "and with Noelle...piano class, the school play and oh she and Hope are friends again. Im glad of that because of my friendship with Emma."   
They both laughed. Took another drink.  
Oh Noelle wants a big slumber party next week."  
Gold rolled his eyes. " awhole house full of tween girls dancing to tina swift...gast!!!  
Belle giggled" and spit her drink out.  
"Its Taylor Swift , Rumple.  
Gold closed his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever"  
Belle scooted closer to Rumple.   
"Ive missed this....us...."  
Gold took her hands in his. "We need to work on us Belle. Sometimes i feel ive lost a connection with you."  
Gold searched her eyes....they were a darker blue because of her tears.  
" I feel that you dont love me anymore" she said sadly looking away.  
Gold pulled her close. " Never!!! What I feel for you could never go away. Our kids....they are my life. You are my life."  
Belle wiped her tears and met Rumple with a kiss.  
"Uh Rumple...one more thing....Hammy is loose again."  
Rumple groaned. " Here we go again."

Coming soon Chapter Two❤🌹🌹❤


End file.
